ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshigakure Village Role-Play(11-21-12)
Who: Itsy,Kaito Where: Yonshigakure Village Cat Mail & Team Training: ItsumoAi: -Itsy woke up early still not in the best mood after getting the news that her parents where in deed dead she was hurting but after spending the last two days in bed she needed to get out and do something. Itsy had sent a note attached to one of her cats Neko to Kaito and Keyo that read. *Please meet me on the outskirts of the village so we can do some team training.-Itsy* -Itsy then proceeded to dress and leave the apartment she would walk and wait on the outskirts of the village to see if either showed up.- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito woke up he would hear some meowing and scratching at the door of his apartment. He didn't have a clue what the hell a cat was doing here, but he would stand up and move toward the door. As he gets to the door he would jerk it open and look around. He didn't see anything, so he would keep looking. Just then he would hear another meow and look down quickly. As he does he would see a small cat that had a note attached to it's collar. Kaito was perplexed as to what this meant, but he would bend down and pet the cat and grab the note. When he opened it he would see the message Itsy had sent and he would nod. Kaito then looks down to the cat and smiles. He then decides to head out of the apartment. Walking down the hallway he would head toward the thunder god gates. Comming up on them he would step through and be transported to the village. Stepping out he would walk away from it slowly and head toward the spot Itsy had discussed. As he gets to her he would look up and say. "Hey, sorry it took me so long, but i'm here."- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would see Kaito standing there and smile at least one of her teammates had received there letter and came- “Hey Kaito, no problem I’m used to everyone running late. I was hoping to work on the Black Rain that Sensei was teaching you and try and combined it with one of my Fire Techniques so that it would be fire rain. If you are up for it.” KaitoRyu: -He would nod to her and smile back. Kaito knew what she was talking about and would oblige her saying. "Alright I think I can do that." He then turns away from her and starts his Jutsu. He then focuses on regulating his chakra flow. As he does he would focus on an area about thirty feet out from them both. He had the spot now he had to finish the the jutsu. So, he would quickly go through the hand seals Ram-> Snake-> Tiger. This would take him about one and a half seconds and after he does this he would focus his chakra out into the spot he was focused on. As he does this he would see a cloud form that was about ten feet in diameter. As this cloud completes a thick oily substance would begin to prespire from it and fall to the ground. When the drops hit the ground they would begin to form a puddle.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile and move her hands to form the tiger hand seal just then a bird would land on her hand shocked Itsy would be startled and then see a letter attached to it’s neck- *Mission for Itsy Please Meet at Nobu’s apartment for details.*-Itsy would sigh softly- “Sorry Teammate I gotta run Mission duity again.”- Itsy would run off to Nobu’s apartment to see what was up- Category:Training Category:Yonshigakure RP Category:Casual Category:Team Setsu